


Melancholy Kaleidoscope

by myownway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Peter and Derek always knew that Stiles was different, from their first meeting the wolves could smell it on him. There was a power there, one that hadn't fully bloomed yet. They always thought that they would be there to support him when the powers started to develop, but after the Dread Doctors, after Donnovan and losing his pack, Stiles does the only thing he can think to do; leave.  Peter knows that without a pack to be there for Stiles, his powers could consume him, so he takes it upon himself to find him, knowing that if they didn't save him soon the darkness could take over him and they would lose him forever.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Melancholy Kaleidoscope

Prologue 

Derek took a resigned sigh as he walked back into the loft. He couldn’t believe that he was back in Beacon Hills so soon. He had always planned to come back one day, it was never his desire to leave his childhood town forever, but he had lost so much. As cliche as it was, he really wanted to find himself again. But he was back. One phone call and he was back. There had been many phone calls, many texts, but he hadn’t responded to them. Not all of them anyway. He didn’t have the answers the young alpha so desperately needed and he knew it was best for him to stay away. 

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Of course he had smelt him from when he got out of the car, perhaps he was just letting him settle in a few minutes before coming up. Derek didn’t mind the intrusion, he was expecting it. He opened the door and bowed his head, “Sheriff.” 

“Derek,” Noah Stilinksi stood awkwardly at the door and Derek was reminded so fondly of the Sheriff’s son. “Thank you for coming.” 

“You said there was a letter.” Derek frowned. 

“I was surprised he had left one for you. When everything was happening your name wasn’t met with much kindness from him,” Noah sighed. He reached into his pocket and held out an envelope. “I thought Scott would have got one, but it was just you and Melissa.” 

“And he’s really gone?” Derek asked, he took the letter from him, his name was written in handwriting he knew all too well. How many times had it been written on messy post it notes as he worked through the latest mystery surrounding Beacon Hills. 

“Yeah,” The Sheriff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Derek could see how tired he looked, he couldn’t imagine what this man was going through. Stiles was everything to him, and now he was gone. “I better head to the station, but thank you again for coming.” 

Derek nodded slowly and watched the Sheriff walk out of the loft. The letter suddenly felt so heavy in his hand. Was he really ready to read it? Noah had been so cryptic on the phone, spoke about the Dread Doctors and how there was a new wolf in town, one that had managed to tear the pack apart. He hadn’t mentioned Stiles until the end. Just that something happened and he was gone, that he had left a letter for Derek. That’s why Derek was back. To read the letter from the boy he should have been able to save. 

He moved towards his leather sofa and sat down, slowly he opened the letter and frowned at the page. It was full of messy writing, words crossed out and written over. It was barely legible. Stiles had written it in a rush. He wondered what Melissa’s letter looked like. Was it this rushed or messy, or was it calmer? He took a breath before he started to read it. 

_ Derek.  _

_ I don’t even know why I am writing to you. Maybe because this is all your fault. Well. Yours and Peter. If Scott hadn’t been bitten. If Peter hadn’t bitten him how many people would still be alive?  _

_ I don’t want you to feel guilty. None of it really was your fault. And guilt I’m learning can mess with your mind. Make you sick. Make you crazy. And maybe if you had stayed maybe some of this wouldn’t have happened, but maybe it still would have. It probably would have. This town is cursed.  _

_ Look after Scott. I won’t be around to help him and he needs all the help he can get. Nothing will be the same here anymore. The pack, well what’s left of it is going to need someone strong. And i know it’s a lot to ask of you, but i think you could help them. And maybe whilst you’re helping them, they can help you. You deserve a pack, a family, maybe this can be your chance of finding that? _

_ I’m rambling. If you do stay, look after my dad too. I couldn’t handle it if anything was to happen and i wasn’t there. But I’m not much good to anyone these days.  _

_ If you stay then you stay, no pressure i guess.  _

_ And none of is really your fault. Or peters.  _

_ Maybe its mine. If i hadn’t dragged Scott into the woods that night, if i hadn’t been so morbidly excited about a dead body. Maybe it was all a sign of what was to come for me.  _

_ Goodbye Derek. _

  
  


Derek wiped his eyes quickly as he finished reading the letter. He could feel how much pain Stiles was in as he wrote it. How scared he was. He reached for his phone and hesitated before he pressed the call button. “Peter.” He sighed. “It’s Stiles. He needs you.”

“I’ll be there soon.” His uncle responded and ended the call. Derek read the letter again, trying to find answers to the many questions that were swimming around in his head, but every time he read it he only had more questions. He would need to speak to the Sheriff, though he knew that it would be a conversation neither of them were ready to have, but one that was needed if they were to save Stiles before it was too late. 


End file.
